


Greensleeves

by tprillahfiction



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Advent, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hipsters, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas, Christmas fic, Coffee, Explicit Sex, Farce, Hipster Spock, Holiday, K/S Advent Calendar, K/S Advent Calendar 2017, M/M, Snow, Starbucks Coffee, Strangers to Lovers, blizzard, coffee house, modern day AU, sex in a public place, waiting out a blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-05
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2019-02-09 10:47:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12886245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tprillahfiction/pseuds/tprillahfiction
Summary: During the Holiday season, Jim falls in love with the new guy working at Starbucks.  Written for K/S Advent 2017.This is a farce.





	Greensleeves

GREENSLEEVES

 

“Brrrrr!” Jim said as he hurried down Mass Ave in Cambridge, his backback on his back. Just a couple weeks left before graduation. He’d earned it, working his tail off for his fancy ass Harvard degree.

He needed his morning coffee fix and the Starbucks near the Harvard Coop Book Store was the most convenient one on his route. He dashed through Starbuck’s front doors and sighed as he saw the line. Damn, it reached all the way to the exit. Everybody on line appeared pissed off. People scowling, tapping their feet. He squinted over at the front counter. One guy working at the register and it looked like the same guy was making all of the drinks too. And the guy was slow as molasses and didn’t appear to know what the hell he was doing. Great. Gonna be here all fucking day. Why couldn’t Starbucks hire more workers? Sheesh.

Christmas music, ‘O Tannenbaum’ by Vince Guaraldi Trio (it sounded like) was blasting on the sound system. There was a fake Christmas tree stuck in the corner adorned with tiny coffee cup ornaments. Next to it, a display of Christmas coffee stuff for sale. It was always overpriced. Jim had a stipend which he lived on comfortably enough for a grad student, enough for an apartment, utilities and food but he was frugal. However the one purchase he always made was his morning coffee at Starbucks. Well, he was addicted.

After what seemed like an hour later, he finally made it to the front of the line.

“Good morning,” the Starbucks guy said.

“Morning,” Jim said without looking up. “Yeah, uh… I’ll have a venti Cappuchino with uh…skim milk and make it wet and uh…put some chocolate powder on top and nutmeg while you’re at it.”

“Will that be all?” Something in the wry, baritone voice made Jim look up. It was a guy Jim had never seen working here before. A new guy. Not a bad looking dude. Actually he was cute. Wearing a black beanie pulled over his ears. Eyebrows looked weird, slanted up, but okay, some hipsters did stuff like that, had weird tweezed eyebrows and this guy was definitely a hipster with his beard and skinny jeans and his black turtleneck sweater and his bracelets on his wrists. His eyes were huge, dark brown, puppydog-ish, sad. The hipster guy’s black bangs hung out of his beanie. The nametag pinned very prominently on his apron said: ‘Spock’.

“Spock?” Jim blurted out. “What the hell kinda name is that?”

Spock, the hipster Starbucks barista, raised one of those weird eyebrows. “It is mine.”

Jim realized what he’d just said was out of line. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to be rude.”

Spock shrugged. “That will be $6.75, please.”

Jim grimaced, nodded, handed over his credit card.

Spock ran the card, handed it back to Jim. “Your drink will be ready momentarily. Name?” Spock had said that in a curt tone and Jim realized he’d hurt the guy’s feelings.

“Jim.”

Spock wrote ‘Jim’ on the venti Christmas cup, a green blank one, with a black marker pen.

“Oh,” Jim said. “That’s interesting.”

“Is there a problem, Sir?”

“Green Christmas cup, huh?”

“Green indeed.”

“Kinda bland for a Christmas cup. Isn’t it? Just green with nothing on it. No Christmas design. Just a blank green cup.”

Spock rolled his eyes. “I have no control over the cups. Your drink will be ready momentarily, Jim.”

Jim shot Spock a glance. The way Spock had said his name seemed kinda snarky. “Ok, thank you,” Jim said.

Spock turned away, to the customer after Jim.

Jim stood by the pick-up window, waiting for his drink, fuming. Not pissed off enough to go complain to the manager about this new guy’s attitude problem, but annoyed, mostly. He satisfied himself with staring daggers at Spock who was so immersed in his duties that he didn't appear to notice or care.

Finally after an eternity, Spock called out: “Jim?”

Jim leapt over. Excited. “Here I am."

“Obviously,” Spock said, handing over the drink. “Thank you, come again.” Spock turned away, back to making drinks.

Jim made faces at Spock’s back. He then turned on his heel, walked out of Starbucks. Tomorrow he’d go to the other Starbucks location. Fuck this place. This new barista was a fucking jerk.

He got outside, took a sip of his drink and halted. “GODDAMMIT!”

He was loud enough that an old lady turned and stared at him like he was a lunatic.

“This isn’t mine!” He looked at the cup. It had his name: ‘Jim’ on it. Right cup, wrong drink.

Jim marched back inside Starbucks, up to the front. There was nobody on line, now.

But Spock was there, waiting, behind the counter. “May I help you, Jim?”

“This!” Jim snapped. “Is a venti Latte! I can’t drink this disaster!”

“Really,” Spock said. “My apologizes for nearly poisoning you.”

“I ordered a Cappuchino! Not a Latte!” Jim seethed.

“I will fix it for you, momentarily.” Spock took the drink from him and began making another.

Jim sighed. Waited. Patience wearing thin. Dammit at this rate he was gonna be late to class.

After another eternity, Spock finally produced a new drink. “Venti Cappuchino. Jim.”

Jim took the drink from him. “Thanks,” he snapped. He turned and left.

Behind him, he heard Spock call out, “Anytime, Jim.”

Jim held up his drink, noticed that this time it was a red cup. No other design on it except the Starbucks logo. Well okay, maybe this one was a bit more festive with the red color. But it still was just a blank red cup. He scowled. BOOORRRRING.

He tasted it. Well, at least it was a cappuccino. But dammit, Spock had forgotten the cocoa powder and the nutmeg. Jim scowled.

He was now ridiculously late for class so he’d have to carry on without it. He drank the cappuccino anyway. It was still caffeine, wasn’t it?

*

The next day, Jim hesitated before going into Starbucks near the Harvard Coop Bookstore. He really should go to the other location for more accurate and better service, but that other Starbucks was completely in the other direction a fair distance away and he didn’t feel like walking that far.

Well, maybe there’ll be a different barista working there today. He hoped.

He got on the long ass line, waited. He craned his neck to glance up at the front counter.

His heart sank when he saw it was that damned hipster jerk, Spock, at the register. Oh well.

He finally reached the front of the line.

“Good morning,” Spock said in a pleasant tone of voice. “Jim, is it not?”

Jim stared at him. “You remembered my name.”

“I did indeed.”

Jim hid a smile.

Spock’s tone seemed to soften. “What would you like, Jim?”

“Well…uhh….I’ll have a venti Cappuccino with uh….skim milk and some cocoa powder and a little bit of nutmeg.”

Jim caught an amused glance on that impassive face. “Will that be all? Jim?”

“Yeah.”

“$6.75, please.” Jim handed over his credit card.

Spock ran the card, handed it back. He picked up a cup-- this time it was a purple cup-- wrote ‘Jim’ on it.

“Hmph. Interesting,” Jim said.

“Pardon?”

“Purple cup. Not very festive, is it? Being Christmastime and all.”

“Again, Jim, I have no control over the cups. Your drink will be ready momentarily.” Spock turned to the next customer.

Jim scowled but moved over to the pick-up window area and waited patiently for his drink.

After another eternity: “Jim?” Spock called out.

Jim collected his drink. Hoping for the best.

“Thank you, come again,” Spock said.

Jim nodded.

He got outside into the cold, took a sip of his drink and “DAMMIT!”

Fuming, Jim marched back inside Starbucks.

“You!” Jim said, pointed at Spock.

“Is there a problem? Jim?”

“What the hell, man? This is a venti mocha! With whipped cream! I can’t drink this slop!”

“Oh, I do apologize for the error. What was your preferred drink again?”

“Well…it’s uh…a venti cappuchino with skim milk and some cocoa powder and a little bit of nutmeg.”

“Coming right up, momentarily, Jim,” Spock said, taking the other drink from him.

Spock seemed to be using his name a bit too much. Seemed kinda sarcastic. He really should go to the manager about this guy then go to the other Starbucks location. Yeah, tomorrow he’d do just that.

He grimaced, and waited another eternity for the replacement drink. Finally Spock called out: “Jim?”

“Yeah.”

“Here you go. Please, come again.”

This time it was a pure white cup with some holly design. “Hmm,” Jim said.

“Does this cup meet with your approval?”

“Yeah, not bad. I can live with this one.”

“I am gratified. Thank you, come again.”

When Jim got outside, he nearly spat out his coffee. It was a venti pumpkin latte. He didn’t go back inside this time, he was late to class, again. Tomorrow he definitely was going over to the other Starbucks.

*

The next morning, Spock got the drink order wrong again. The Christmas cup was green with holly designs. Jim tasted the drink. He yelled out an obsenity. He stormed back inside.

Spock gave him a replacement drink. This Christmas cup was red with a santa claus on it.

“Hmmm,” Jim said at the cup.

“You do like Santa Claus, do you not? I thought everybody liked Santa Claus,” Spock informed him. “There is nothing more festive than Santa Claus. Is it not?”

“Yeah, it’s cool. It’s a nice, cute, festive cup.”

“I am gratified that you approve of our Christmas cups.”

“I’m curious. Each time you've given me a different cup. How many…uh…Christmas cup designs are there this year?”

“Unknown. I’ve only just started working here.”

“Oh. They hired you for the holidays? Earning some spending money for gifts?”

Spock shrugged. “Sure. If you will.”

“Well,” Jim said. “I hope this drink is finally correct. A Venti Cappuchino with skim milk, and cocoa powder and nutmeg.”

“Of course it is, Jim,” Spock said. “Thank you, come again.”

When Jim got outside he took a sip.

Dammit!

The drink was again wrong. It was a venti apple cider. Jim cursed but he had to drink it as is, he was again super late to class.

*

The next day Jim’s drink was again wrong. The Christmas cup was white with angels blowing golden trumpets. Pretty.

However, it was still the wrong drink.

Jim stormed back into Starbucks.

Spock replaced the drink. This Christmas cup was white with kittens wearing holly designs on it, cute but this drink was wrong, too. A mocha.

*

The next day, Saturday, there was no classes. Jim slept in till noon, till Bones called. “Hey, Jim wanna go see a movie?”

Jim yawned. “When?”

“Tonight. It’s my night off. Finally.”

“I don’t know, Bones. I’m kinda tired.”

“We can hang out at Starbucks till the movie starts. Get ya some goddamned caffeine to wake your lazy ass up.”

“Alright, sounds good.”

*

Jim entered Starbucks with Bones in tow.

“Good evening,” Spock said, eyeing the both of them. “You did not show up this morning, Jim, for coffee.”

“Oh, yeah…no classes today. Slept in. So, uh, I’m here now.”

“I see.” Spock eyes flicked over to Bones then back to Jim. “What would you like to drink, Gentlemen?”

Bones ordered his drink, a grande cappuccino with whole milk. Jim ordered his: “yeah, I’ll have…uh…a venti cappuccino with uh…skim milk…and some cocoa powder and a bit of nutmeg. Put them both on my card,” Jim said. Handing it over.

"That will be $17.75," Spock informed him.

"Holy crap," Bones said.  "This place is expensive."

Spock ran the credit card, handed it back. “What name on the grande drink?”

“Oh.” Jim put a hand on Bones’ shoulder. “This is Leonard.”

Spock looked at Jim’s hand, then back at Jim. “Very well, your drinks will be here momentarily.”

Jim removed his hand from Bones. “Uh…we’re gonna sit and uh…stay awhile. Over there.”

“I will call you when your drinks are ready,” Spock said.

“Okay. Thanks.”

Jim and Bones sat down. Jim laughed as Bones complained about his long ass shifts in the ER at Boston General Hospital, all the crazy shit that happened there. They were a little loud, but shit they hadn't seen each other in a while.

Suddenly Spock came sidling up, holding their drinks in his hands. “Jim and Leonard,” Spock said, setting them down on the table in front of them.

“Thanks, man!” Bones said to Spock.

“Thank you, Spock,” Jim said. “I thought you were just gonna call our names out.”

“I did not mind bringing them to you.” Spock nodded at them, walked away.

“Taste yours first,” Jim told Bones. “Make sure it’s correct.”

“Why? Do they fuck up your drinks?”

“Every fucking day.”

Bones laughed. “Why don’t you go someplace else then?  Someplace cheaper?  There’s a Costa Coffee across the street.”

Jim wrinkled up his nose. “Nah.”

“What about Portfolios on the corner?”

“No.”

“What about Berlin next door to your apartment building?”

“No.”

“What about Intellegencia? They’re right next door to this place. They have good coffee.”

“No way, their swill has an aftertaste, takes like fish.”

“Fish?!” Bones said. “Jim, you’re crazy.”

“I love Starbucks coffee,” Jim said. “The service is lousy but I love this place. Taste your drink.”

Bones did. He suddenly put his hands to his throat, making sputtering, coughing noises. “Oh my god!”

“See! I told you!”

Bones laughed. “I’m just fucking with you, Jim. It’s perfect.”

“It is?”

“Yeah. Grande cappuccino with whole milk. Just the way I like it.” Bones took a long sip.

“Well,” Jim said. “That sounds promising. Maybe they made mine correctly this time, too.”

“There’s a first time for everything,” Bones said.

“Here goes.” Jim took a sip of his drink. He slammed it down. “Shit.”

“What?”

“It’s not a fucking cappuccino, it’s just plain coffee.”

Bones laughed.

“It’s not funny, Bones.”

“It’s fucking hilarious, Jim. You want me to go up and complain?”

“No, no, no. I’ll go up there. You stay right here.”

Bones held up his hands. “Alright. Fine.”

Jim stormed over to the pick up window. “You,” he hissed at Spock.

“Something wrong, Jim?” Spock asked.

“This! Is coffee!”

“All of our drinks are coffee," Spock said.  "Except when they are not.”

“Listen, you made it wrong.”

“Did I? My apologies, Jim.”

Jim folded his arms. Breathed heavily. “I ordered a venti cappuccino with skim milk and cocoa powder and nutmeg! That’s what I expect to receive!”

Spock took the cup from him. “Right away, Jim.”

Jim waited, tapping his foot.

After an eternity, Spock called out: “Jim?” He handed over the drink. This time the Christmas cup was a white cup, the design featuring two people holding hands, surrounded by Christmas trees and Christmas presents.

“Interesting cup,” Jim said.

“Yes,” Spock replied. “We get a lot of complaints on this one.”

“It’s pretty! Why would people complain?”

“There’s a same sex couple holding hands, right there,” Spock said, pointing to the cup.

“What’s wrong with that?” Jim asked.

“Absolutely nothing. Nevertheless, we get complaints. I am gratified that you like the cup.”

“Yeah. I like it a lot. Has a nice message. Perfect for Christmas.”

“Indeed.”

“Well, see ya later, Spock.”

“Good evening, Jim.”

Jim sat back down with Bones. He adjusted the sleeve, as it wasn’t on properly. He gave a start.

“What is it, Jim?

Jim looked at the cup. Next to his name written in black marker, there was a heart drawn, also in black marker.  Jim took a sip of the drink. Yet again the drink was wrong. Eggnog Latte.

“Jim? Did they make it properly this time?” Bones asked.

“Yeah,” Jim said to Bones. “It’s fine. Perfect.”

Jim glanced up, noticed Spock sweeping the floor. Spock looked up at the same time. Jim met his eyes for an instant. Jim glanced down at the table, at the cup. Spock kept sweeping.

“Jim,” Bones said. “We have to go, is everything alright?”

“Yeah, it’s fine.” Jim stared at his cup.

“Movie’s gonna start soon.”

“Okay.” They got up and exited Starbucks.

Jim and Bones watched the movie, but Jim's mind kept wandering. He couldn't help but keep thinking about Spock and that heart drawn on the cup.

*

He didn’t go back to Starbucks on Sunday. Well, he’d fallen asleep on Bones’ couch.

Bones had to go to the hospital for his usual twenty five hour shift. Jim lay on his couch watching football. It was freezing outside and Bones' apartment was warm and Bones had steaks in his fridge ready for cooking. Plus before going to work, Bones had left a Starbucks cappuccino for him on the counter. All Jim had to to was put it in the microwave to warm it up. Not ideal. But, whatever.

*

Monday, morning before heading to class. Jim decided to go to the other, different Starbucks location. The one that was further away.

Now this was a Starbucks to be proud of. The line moved quickly. There was several baristas moving everything through oh so efficiently.

The barista wrote his name on a boring venti white cup. “Hey uh…” he asked the barista. who’s name tag said: ‘Stacey’ “Where’s the Christmas cups?”

“We ran out. Sorry.”

“Jim?” the Starbucks barista making drinks called out.

“Here.”

The barista handed the drink to him. Jim tasted it. He scowled.

Everything about it was perfect. Too perfect. The venti cappuccino was made just the way he liked it. Froth just right. Skim milk. Even had the cocoa and a little bit of nutmeg.

He wanted to cry.

He did cry. He positively sobbed between sips of coffee as he walked to Harvard.

*

The weather took a turn for the worst, much colder. A blizzard on the immediate forecast. Jim shivered in his coat.

That evening on the way home, he decided to stop into Spock’s Starbucks, as he’d taken to calling the establishment near the Harvard Coop Bookstore.

He entered through the front door. There was hardly anybody in here. He reached the front. Spock wasn’t there. Some other barista guy took orders at the register, another guy making the drinks.

Jim stopped short. Frowned.

“Can I help you?” the guy at the register asked.

“Where’s Spock?”

“It’s his day off,” ‘Brad’ the Starbucks guy said.

“Oh. That’s a…shame.”

“You a friend of his?”

Jim shrugged. “No. Well, uh…maybe…yes.”

Jim ordered his drink, handed over his credit card. After a very short wait they called out his name. “Jim.” The drink was in a plain green Christmas cup. A repetition, a retread, if you will, of the first ever Christmas cup he’d received from Spock. Well at least it was a Christmas cup, but….

“Hmmm,” Jim said, disappointed.

“Everything alright, Sir?”

“Well, it’s just that the other guy, you have working here…Spock…well, Spock always gives me different Christmas cups each time I visit. He never repeats the same Christmas cup. Ever. It’s kinda fun seeing what Christmas cup I’ll get next. Like getting a present, every time I go to Starbucks.” He couldn't help the giggle that had escaped his lips. He blushed.

Brad blinked at him. “Right. So, you collect Starbucks Christmas cups or something?”

Jim shrugged. He supposed since he’d never thrown any of the cups Spock had dolled out, away, keeping them all in his apartment, sitting on his kitchen counter, he had indeed started a collection of Starbucks Christmas cups. “I guess so, yeah.”

“We can’t really control the cups, Sir.”

“So I can’t request a specific cup or anything?”

“No. Sorry.”

Jim took a sip of his drink. This venti cappuccino was also perfect in every way. Just as he’d ordered it. Even had the cocoa and nutmeg. He sighed.

Goddamn. He wanted to scream.

*

He came back on Tuesday. The snow was falling hard but he still had to get to classes. Damn, it was cold. He rubbed his gloved hands together. He went into Starbucks.

The line was so long, reaching the front door…so there was hope…he craned his neck.

Spock was at the front counter! Yes! It was...it was....Spock was here!

Jim’s heart leapt. He waited in nervous anticipation.

When Jim reached the counter, Spock spotted him, smirked. “Well. Good morning, Jim.”

“Hi,” Jim said, grinning like a loon.

They stared at each other a moment, before Spock asked: “What would you like to drink this morning, Jim?”

“You know what, Spock? Surprise me.”

“Surprise you? Jim, I can only create whatever drink you order me to.”

“You already know what drink is best for me. Surprise me. Anything.”

“Really.”

“Really, Spock.”

“That will be $6.75,” Spock said. Jim handed over his credit card.

The venti drink, in a red cup with snowflakes and unicorns and kittens decorated on it, was discovered to be some kind of a creation off menu. It was wondrous. Chocolately, cappuchino-y, flavorfully goodness, topped with whipped cream.

It was like drinking Starbucks heaven. He thought he could hear angels singing, to be honest. Jim certainly hoped heaven had a Starbucks on the corner, up in those fluffy clouds. Hmmmm.

He had to keep from skipping all the way to the Harvard campus. (And he nearly tumbled into a snow drift.)

*

The snow was really coming down when he returned to Starbucks that evening. He didn’t know why but he was drawn here. Well, he was craving Starbucks, that's why. A severe blizzard eminent within the hour. His last chance to get a drink before everything shut down.

There was just a couple other people inside.

Spock seemed surprised to see him. “Jim. I was about to close up early. The blizzard.”

“I was hoping to uh…get a coffee.”

“Yes, of course.”

“Anything you want to uh…make…is fine.” Jim held out his credit card.

Spock waved it off. “On the house. I insist.”

“Thanks.” Jim shivered.

“Sit down. By the heater. I will let you know when your drink is ready.”

“Okay,” Jim said. He went over to the tables, by the heater as ordered, sat down on the sofa. It was nice and warm. Much warmer than his apartment ever got. Damn the snow looked ominous outside. The TV screen was telling everyone to get indoors and stay there. Now. He dreaded going back to his lonely abode, unable to get his Starbucks for several days.

Spock brought out his drink, minutes later. That was fast.

“Thank you, Spock.” Jim tasted it. It was a cappuccino, skim milk, cocoa powder and a little bit of nutmeg. The cup was stunning. Silver with hearts and wreaths and an angel on it.

“It’s perfect,” Jim said.

“Thank you, Jim.”

“Spock?”

“Yes?”

“You did that deliberately, before. Didn’t you. You deliberately messed up my drink order all those times. You were hoping I’d come back to fix it.”

"I do not know what you are talking about, Jim. Why would I do such a thing? Wasting your time and mine. It is illogical." Spock blushed green. He walked away, got a broom. He walked the floor, sweeping as he went.

"Oh, okay. Maybe you're right," Jim said softly as he watched Spock work.

Spock looked so graceful. Long fingers. Spock paused, removed his beanie for a moment. His beautiful shiny black hair was visible along with…gorgeous pointed ears. Jim gasped.

Spock caught Jim staring, immediately put the hat back on. As Spock looked back at him a moment, Jim saw the desire in those dark eyes before Spock looked away, resuming his task.

Charlie Brown Christmas album by The Vince Garaldi Trio played on the loudspeaker. “Oh Tannenbaum.”

Starbucks was completely empty besides the two of them. Jim stared out of the window, watching the snow falling down.

Spock came up to the table, without the broom and without the apron. “I am locking the front door.”

“Oh. Do you want me to leave?”

Spock smirked. “Stay as long as you like. But remember there is a severe blizzard outside. I am concerned you will not be able to make it home safely.”

“I’ll be okay, what about you?”

“I will be fine.” They were silent for long moments before Spock said, “If you do not wish company, I will again leave you to your thoughts.”

“No. It’s okay. I’d like to talk to you. Is that alright?”

“Certainly. Let me finish my final duties then clock out.”

“Come back when you’re finished. Please.”

“Jim, you are running out of time to get to your home. Are you sure you wish to stay here?”

“Yes, Spock. I’ll wait for you.”

Spock nodded. He disappeared again in the back, seemed to be shutting down things, putting things away. After ten minutes he returned to the table. “I have finished my duties.” He set down a plate with a breakfast sandwich: Gouda cheese, with sausage and egg along with a blueberry muffin. “You look hungry. Would you like this?”

“Thank you. Sit down, Spock.” Jim patted the sofa.

Spock sat down next to him, close but not too close. Jim took a bite of that sandwich. Delicious.

“Do you not have a signifigant other waiting for you to arrive home?” Spock asked.

“Signifigant other? No. I’m gay but I don’t have a partner.”

“I am aware that you are gay.” Spock smirked. “What a coincidence, so am I.”

Jim nervously glanced down at his hands around his cup of coffee. “Well, that’s uh…good to know.”

“Indeed. What about your companion I saw you with the other day?”

“Who?”

“Leonard. That is not your boyfriend?”

“Bones? Uh…that’s his nickname. No. He’s my best friend. Met him when I broke my leg a couple years ago. He's a physician. He’s completely straight. He loves women. Doesn’t get very many, but he loves them.” Jim chuckled. “He’d kill me if he knew I’d just said that.”

“I shall have to keep that information confidential.”

“You’d better,” Jim teased. “But, don’t you have to get home? Don’t you have somebody waiting for you?”

“No, I do not. And I live in Brookline, too far away to make it home in time. I believe the T is shut down at this point.”

“I’d take you home with me, but….” Jim glanced out of the window. “It doesn’t look like we can go outside anymore.”

“I made… arrangements,” Spock said.

“Oh. You did?” Jim furrowed his brow. “So you’ll be waiting out the blizzard, staying with somebody else.”

“No. There is a private room with a bed, in back. For such occasions as these. Blizzards.”

“There’s a bedroom in Starbucks? Wow!”

“It is only to be used in an emergency. And while it has a double bed, the room is tiny and rather plain.”

“No kidding. Who knew there was a bedroom in Starbucks!”

Spock smirked again.

“Aren’t you hungry, too? I feel rude eating in front of you,” Jim said.

“Not to worry. I ate already. My last break.”

“Well, then. How about a drink?” Jim asked.

“I would, but I shut off the expresso machine,” Spock replied.

Jim pulled out a bottle. “How about a glass of wine?”

Spock looked at the wine. He nodded. “Yes, I would like that. However, there are no wine glasses to drink it out of. Unless you wish to consume expensive pinot noir out of Starbucks cups.”

“That sounds really cool but I brought two wine glasses,” Jim said, pulling them out of his backpack.

“Do you have corkscrew in your bag as well?” Spock motioned at the top of the bottle, an amused glint in his eyes.

Jim laughed. “God I hope so.” He dug through his bag. His heart filled with horror. “Oh, shit, I actually forgot it.”

Spock sighed, smirked again. “I have one, in back. Just a moment.”

Spock went away, came back with the corkscrew and a plate of cheese and crackers. Spock set it down on the table in front of them. He motioned for the wine. “May I?”

Jim handed it over. “Should we be eating all of this stuff?”

“Yes. Any unsold food at the end of the day goes into the trash, otherwise. And it is…Jim, the end of the day.” With a swift motion, Spock uncorked the bottle. He poured the wine. ‘Greensleeves’ played on the loudspeaker. “Is the music acceptable? I regret that I am unable to turn that off in the lobby.”

“It’s perfect.”

Jim held out his glass, they clinked them together. “Cheers.”

Spock said something in a foreign language, then translated: “That roughly means ‘good health’.”

Jim smiled. “So uh, since you have pointed ears and slanted eyebrows, I’m guessing that you’re—”

“Half Vulcan. Yes. And half human. Do you mind?”

“No. Why would I mind if you’re half Vulcan, that’s really uh…sexy.”

“No, I meant, do you mind passing me the plate of cheese and crackers.”

Jim stared at him, laughed. Spock did not join in. He merely raised an eyebrow. Jim passed the plate over. “And you’re witty. And I guess you’re hungry after all.”

“I believe it is required by law, that Vulcans be funny. We just are not allowed to laugh or smile. And I like cheese with my wine.”

“Well I guess it’s true for any comedian. Laughing at your own jokes, or even smiling, ruins it. So you’re saying that Vulcans are extremely deadpan in their delivery.”

“Of course.”

“So you don’t laugh or smile. Do you cry? Show anger? Do you ever punch things?”

Spock gave him a look. “No. Not usually. We refrain from showing emotions in our day to day lives. We save any intense emotion for bedroom activities.” Spock blushed yet again.

“Bedroom activities,” Jim said. “Hmmm.”

Spock cleared his throat. "Forgive me. That was rather...."

“Bedroom activities. So uh…when you’re folding laundry, you like to dance and sing at the top of your lungs, laugh at your favorite TV show, that kind of thing.”

Spock could not hide his smile this time, shook his head. “I do not fold laundry in my bedroom. I do that in my living room. And I do not sing at the top of my lungs anyway, nor laugh at the TV. My neighbors would complain.”

“So what do you do in your bedroom?”

“Sleep,” Spock shot back.

“That’s all? Nothing else?  So, you mean to say, you laugh when you’re sleeping.”

Spock shook his head again, blushed once again.

“Are there cameras in here?” Jim suddenly asked. “In the lobby?”

“Why?” Spock asked. “Do you plan on robbing Starbucks?”

Jim stared at Spock, smiled, took off his glasses, set them down on the table in front of them. “Yeah. That’s exactly what I’m gonna do next. Rob Starbucks.” He held out his finger, made a gun shape. “Stick em up. Cowboy.”

Spock reached out, clamped his hand on Jim’s finger. “I turned them off.”

Jim turned his head towards Spock’s, met his lips. Goddamn, Spock’s lips were warm and so damned soft. The kiss progressed quickly from a gentle, chaste one to an explosion of full on passion, their arms winding around each other, struggling to get closer, maybe even getting inside each other’s skin. Jim felt Spock’s tongue slide against his. He moaned into the kiss.

After long moments, they eventually broke away.

“Bedroom,” Jim said, trying to catch his breath.

“A splendid idea,” Spock replied. His eyes were so dark, his black hair mussed, Jim didn’t know what had happened to Spock’s beanie, that chest rapidly moving up and down.

They simultaneously got to their feet, holding hands. Jim wound his arm around Spock’s tiny waist. “Did I hear you say ‘splendid’?”

They walked towards the counter. “I did. Is there a problem with that, Jim?”

“I just haven’t heard anyone else talk like that, ever. You have such a beautiful way with language.”

“Thank you, Jim,” Spock said in a sweet voice. Jim followed his lead, past the stainless steel front counter, further on into the employee only area of Starbucks.

“Wow,” Jim said, staring at the store room, all the supplies, eyes widening at all of the gigantic stock of Christmas Cups. “I’m getting the grand tour!”

“That is not all you are getting,” Spock shot back.

“Oooooh,” Jim said. They passed a break room, Jim peered inside, full of curiosity, turning on the light to snoop, until Spock pinned him against the wall.

“Oh….” Jim said.

“If you insist on inspecting the entire establishment like the health department does, perhaps I shall fuck you right here,” Spock said.

Spock ground up against him, Jim felt a hard cock against his thigh, his own was poking Spock’s belt. “So that’s how you pass the health department inspection? Sex?”

“Not at all, Jim. We are a legitimate business, with sanitary food practices, well deserving of our 'A' rating,” Spock breathed into Jim’s mouth, before closing the distance.

Another long kiss, and frotting against each other before Jim pulled his mouth away. “I’m gonna cum soon if we don’t knock this shit off. Bedroom. Now.”

“Are you sure you do not want it right here? Against the wall?” Spock bit on Jim’s chin, then pulled down a bit of turtleneck, to also clamp his teeth there. Spock’s other hand dipped into Jim’s waistband.

“Not when you have a comfy bed in the vicinity, baby,” Jim told him. He gave Spock a shove to propel him forward. In a single movement, Spock grabbed Jim’s hand, yanking him along, and they moved together in a herky, jerky style to the next door.

Spock punched in the code, it unlocked and opened for them.

It was as Spock had described, just a room with a double bed and a nightstand and lamp. Nothing fancy. But it was perfect. And warm enough. And private.

It was like a blur, getting each other’s clothes off. Spock’s black shoes, skinny trousers, turtleneck. His own shoes, jeans, turtleneck. Both of their boxers. The clothing littered the floor.

They were naked in each other’s arms, the precum on Jim’s dick sliding on Spock’ belly. Jim was straddling him, licking one of those pointed ears, until Spock flipped them both over.

Jim put up a fight, who ever won was topping, he was strong but Spock was stronger. Jim laughed, gave in. But warned: “Go easy, baby, I don’t normally—”

“I will,” Spock promised, as he ran his hands along Jim's body, Jim doing the same to Spock.

Spock’s erect cock was so damned big, green. Jim stared at it, mesmerized.

“It is just like yours,” Spock reassured him, noticing. “And I will be careful.”

“Okay,” Jim said.

Spock reached into the top drawer of the nightstand, pulled out a small container of lube and a Starbucks brand condom.

“Glad to see that Starbucks supplies the essentials,” Jim said.

“The lubricant belongs to me. I was hoping to get you into bed, soon.”

Jim’s prick jumped at that. Spock didn’t waste any time, opening the wrapper, rolling the condom onto his shaft. He squirted lube onto his fingers, slid a digit into Jim. Jim moaned. Spock commensed preparing him. Sliding his fingers in and out until it was obvious Jim was ready.

“On my back or on all fours?” Jim managed.

Spock didn’t reply, but put Jim’s legs up on his shoulders as an answer. He entered Jim, little by little, Jim moaning and hissing at the stretch, but Spock took it easy with him as promised and soon Spock was inside up to the hilt. Jim had never felt so filled. Spock thrust, gently at first then harder and harder until Jim was cuming, untouched, his ass clamping around Spock’s dick. Spock cried out, gasping, biting down on Jim’s neck as he emptied inside his condom.

They were in the post coital cuddle, Jim lazily running his hands along Spock's ample dark chest hair when he said, “I will never think of Starbucks the same way again. Ever.”

“After the holiday season, in January, my job will be ending,” Spock murmured.

“It will?” Jim breathed out. “Where are you going to go afterwards? Do you have a new job lined up?”

Spock seemed to hesitate. Jim lolled his head over, glanced up at him, waited for him to speak. “I was… planning to move to the west coast. Soon,” Spock replied.

“West coast? Where?”

“Los Angeles.”

“Why there?”

“I am an actor. I have worked substantially in theatre, wracking up a great deal of credits. Now, I intend on working in film. I was merely employed temporarily here at Starbucks to earn enough for the move.”

“So you plan on moving, ASAP,” Jim said.

“Yes.”

“Oh. Well,” Jim said. “This is going to be a short romance. You’re leaving soon.”

Spock looked at him, had a devastated expression on his face. “Yes. Perhaps you are right.”

Jim waited a few seconds before he started laughing.

“I do not believe my career choices are humorous, Jim,” Spock said.

“I’m laughing because...well, why don’t I come with you?”

Jim waited for it to sink into that noggin, waited for Spock to believe those pointed ears, waited for the expression to change from sadness to elation. “You would accompany me to Los Angeles?” Spock asked.

“Hell yes. I’m kinda getting tired of Massachusetts winters anyway. Could use a change.”

“Agreed. I do not like the cold, either.”

“It’s nice and warm there in L.A. Palm trees. The beach. They don't have blizzards.”

“Thank you, Jim. I appreciate you accompanying me.” Spock actually full on smiled this time. Jim grinned back.

“Can you just wait a little longer until I finish up at Harvard? I’m due to get my Phd in Engineering. Then maybe I could apply at CalTech out there. Somebody’s gonna have to be the sugar daddy while you go out on auditions.”

Jim could see the exicitement in those dark eyes. “How long do you need?” Spock asked.

“A few weeks, January to be precise. I have to hand in my dissertation.”

“Yes, Jim. That would be….” Spock nodded. “Quite acceptable. And, I would love to read your dissertation.”

“It’s settled then,” Jim said, dozing off. "And yes you can read my dissertation, anytime, baby. I'd welcome the feedback."

*

The blizzard lasted another day and they stayed in that bed all day. They were up on all fours, Jim fucked into Spock. Hard. The half vulcan could certainly take it. Fuck he was tight and warm. It didn't take long before Jim was cumming inside that Starbucks brand condom.

Every so often they took a break from fucking and sleeping to munch on some Starbucks sandwiches and muffins and drink delicious Starbucks coffee. Jim wished this blizzard could go on forever.

*

The line was so slow, nearly to the door. Just the way Jim liked it, actually the way Dr. James T. Kirk, Phd. liked it, thank you very much.

He reached the front of the line.

“Jim,” Spock said, blushing.

“Yeah, uh, I’ll have a cappuchino, skim milk, with cocoa powder and a little bit of nutmeg.”

“That will be $7.99,” Spock replied with a smirk.

Jim grinned, handed over his credit card. Spock stuck his key into the register, turned it for the ‘Employee Coffee’ which actually made the drink free. He then handed back Jim’s card without charging it.

An eternity went by, before Spock called out “Jim?”

Jim got to the pick-up counter. Spock handed over the drink. As he did so his long fingers touched Jim’s.

“I love you,” Jim mouthed at him.

Spock gave him a look. “I will see you tonight, Beloved.”

The drink was of course, ‘wrong’. Which meant it was perfect. Instead of a boring old cappuccino it was a peppermint mocha with whipped cream and little bits of candy floating in it. It was in a silver Christmas cup with little unicorns wearing holly wreaths. Spock had drawn an extra heart on it, with a black marker. Jim was seriously contemplating if this drink was better than sex, actually no, sex with Spock was still better than any Starbucks drink but this one came damned close.

He'd told Bones that he was moving, to L.A. with Spock, and it had taken two minutes of Bones bitching and moaning, then ultimately informing Jim he was moving too, with them to L.A., so they wouldn't be lonely out there. Bones was a great friend. And, Spock was the most adorable actor/Starbucks barista ever.

_________  
end.  Thanks for reading!  HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!!

(Additional Disclaimer:  No, Starbucks does not make or sell condoms.  Starbucks does not have an employee bedroom in back.  This story is entirely fictional.  I make no money from this fic.  And to Starbucks, you're welcome for the free advertising.)

 

 


End file.
